


Not Angry

by bookbunnie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: All Revali wants is appreciation someone give him appreciation, Link (Legend of Zelda) being a little shit, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Revali just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookbunnie/pseuds/bookbunnie
Summary: To say Revali was angry wouldn't be proper.
Relationships: Revali/Link but not really
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Not Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr !! @bookbunnie !!

To say Revali was angry wouldn’t be proper.

It wasn’t anger, per say, that festered in his bones and ruffled up his feathers. It wasn’t anger that coursed through his veins after another failed attempt at getting the Hylian Champion to do anything other than blink blankly at him. No, it had to be something else. Something more passionate.

He swooped down from the sky, settling on the landing that Link himself stood on, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms against his back. “Impressive, I know. Few can achieve the mastery of the sky,” he boasted, a smirk quirking his beak. Link continued to stare without a word. Though deterred, he carried on, “Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar! It’s considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito.”

Still, nothing. Determined to get  _ some  _ kind of reaction, Revali hopped off the railing onto the landing and pressed on, “With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn’t easily dispense with Ganon,” he spoke, his eyes trained on the Hylian as he walked around him. Still, no reaction. Revali’s feathers puffed, and something struck through him, though he refused to call it anger. He eventually made it to Link’s side, holding out one feather behind the Hylian while the other stuck out in front of him. “Now then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note…

“But let’s not—” He gestured back to himself as he glanced at Link, who’s expression had not yet changed, “Pardon me for being so blunt — let’s not forget that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito.” He sidestepped away from Link, crossing his arms behind his back once more. Why wasn’t Link  _ saying _ anything? Was he not perturbed? Did he not feel the need to even speak of his own achievements?

Revali knew of Link’s feats, of his tussle with a rogue Guardian and a pot lid, of winning a sword fight before his age even reached double digits; Link was a powerful person to have as an ally. And yet, he speaks nothing of it, which leaves him on the cusp of humble and downright bothersome. Which makes it much easier to treat him as a rival, in Revali’s eyes.

“Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tasked to merely assist you,” Revali chided, pointing at the Hylian with his feathers, before glancing back to the Master Sword on his back. The legendary sword that seals the darkness. He grumbled, “All because you happen to have that little darkness-stealing sword on your back. I mean, it’s just … asinine.”

The Rito Champion let out a sigh, taking a few steps forward and facing his back towards Link. Still, no response. Again, that twinging feeling. A new approach was needed. He sneered, glancing over his shoulder. “Unless … you think you can prove me wrong?” He turned around to face the Hylian again. “Maybe we should just settle this one on one? But where …? Oh, I know! How about up there!”

He made a grand gesture with his wing, pointing up the mechanical bird soaring through the sky above Rito Village. A smirk overtook his features as he stared back down at the Hylian. A mocking expression betook his face as he held his wings out in front of him. “Oh, you must pardon me,” he began, once again seeing Link’s lack of response. He huffed, expression dropping as he turned around and flexed his wings out to his sides. “I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!”

With that, he summoned his Gale, hoping that even that might spark a reaction. But as he looked below him, Link looked as blank as ever. “Good luck sealing the darkness!” He called, before pushing himself further up towards Vah Medoh, the feeling from earlier stifling in his head.

To say Revali was angry wouldn’t be proper. No, Revali was disappointed in no one other than himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please give Revali a hug-


End file.
